Affection & Desire
by SarahMason16
Summary: Loki and Katerina Petrova are deeply in love though his father strongly disaproves of Katerina. They struggle through so many problems. His brother is in love with her, they are of completely different worlds and neither have told the other about what they truly are. Monsters
1. Chapter 1: Perfect

Katarina Petrova was always one for games. Especially the one where the other person would have to try and catch her while she ran from them. She had never truly known the name of it. And Loki, being the trickster god was always fond of games too but never had he liked this one. Since he would do anything to make his dear Katarina happy, he had to put up with this game of hers.

Loki woke before his dear Katarina. She was still well out, her breath soft against his shoulder, her hair tangled around them both. He brushed a lock of hair back from her forehead, to see her face better. She made a small noise and burrowed closer to him, cocooning them both in the blankets. It was…well, the only word for it was 'adorable'. He found it interesting that her sleeping self trusted him so implicitly. Her sleep-fogged eyes blinked open and Loki knew exactly when she fully woke because a smile broke out across her face and she giggled slightly. "Good morning my love" He whispered into her ear. Loki kissed Katarina, one hand winding in her hair and tilting her head back so he could deepen it. He was honestly a little shocked at the intensity of his desire for her. But then again it was the same desire that had been burning for a few months now. He craved her but she wasn't ready for anything to personal yet. Katarina smiled at him as she began to rise. Loki caught her arm, holding her still.

"Please stay" He murmured. She gave him a smile that was downright affectionate.

"As much as I would like to, what would happen if someone was to walk in on us. You know as well as I that your father does not approve of me"

"Yes but I hate that we have to keep sneaking around like this. Let Odin be angry with me, I do not care if it means I can be with you" He tugged on her arm and she fell down beside him. "You can stay with me" She looked at him for a moment. "Please"

"Ok but you know the risk you bring on yourself by being with me?" He nodded and kissed her cheek. He laced his fingers into hers. Her free hand came up to trace the line of his jaw, trailing down his throat. She was mapping him with her fingers. Her delicate, gentle, little fingers. He almost shivered at her touch. She was everything he ever wanted, she was perfect. Loki ran his fingers along her arm, her skin like silk beneath them and she stilled. Her hand fluttered down to her side. "You're cold" She told him. Loki looked towards the mirror. He had taken on his Jotun form by complete accident. He couldn't let her see him or he would risk losing the most beautiful thing he had ever owned.

"I'm like that sometimes" He shut his eyes when she twined her fingers in his hair, smoothing through the black strands. He felt truly relaxed in her presence; though his desire for her grew the more she touched him. He checked the mirror again. Her warmth made the monster within disappear.


	2. Chapter 2: The Little Bird

"Loki!" Katerina called out. "Loki, where are you?" He had promised to meet her in the fields that lay on the outskirts of Asgard. It seemed he was running late. Katerina got a small shock when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

"I'm here my love, sorry to keep you waiting" Loki spoke into her ear. She giggled a bit at the warmth of his breath on her skin.

"Was it hard to slip past the palace guards?" She asked.

"Yes but I would do anything for you" He loosened his grip on her. Katerina turned to face him and lightly pressed her lips onto his.

"I love you" She whispered. Loki stared at her wide-eyed. Countless times had he told her he loved her and never got a reply. It was the first time the words escaped her mouth. This must've been a huge step for her. She was never truly capable of expressing love for another. "It's true, I am in love with you Loki" She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him once more, with a bit more pressure this time. She could feel him smiling beneath her lips. "Come, let's play a game" She grabbed hold of his hands and pulled him along. She removed her green silk cloak and placed it on top of the hill they were about to run down. She wore a beautiful, strapless, cream-coloured dress. Katerina had never dressed so exposed either. She was truly showing affection for the prince of Asgard. "Remember the rules?" He nodded. "Ok, ready?" He nodded again. "Go!" She ran as fast as she could. Loki found himself standing there for more than the ten seconds allowed. He was just too captivated by her beauty. "Loki, stop standing around" She called back to him. He ran after her. She giggled as he neared her. He was so close now that all he had to do was stretch his arm out to in. He slowed down, allowing her to get ahead. She adored winning so Loki tried to let her win. She stopped though when she noticed what he was doing. "You're supposed to catch me"

"But if I catch you the game will be over" He stopped when he reached her

"You do not have to purposely loose just for me, I like it when you win too" She said before kissing him on the cheek. She laid down on the ground and he lay next to her. "I wonder you're your father would say if he saw us"

"You're always worrying about my father, why not Heimdall? He probably is watching us"

"Oh gosh," She said sitting up "I never thought of that, he probably tells Odin everything he sees"

"You needn't worry my love, I'll keep you safe" She smiled at him before nestling against his body, her head lying upon his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to nothing but his heart beating beneath her ear.

* * *

When Katerina opened her eyes it was already sunset. Loki still lay beside her. They must've stayed there for at least five hours. She sat up and looked down at him.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked him.

"Yes and that's good because I like watching you sleep."

"Oh I do hope no one has stolen my cloak, my mother made that for me you know?" Loki stood up and dragged Katerina to her feet. He held his arm out to her.

"Shall we?" Katerina linked her arm in his.

"We shall" They began to stroll up the hill. At the top was her discarded cloak. Loki placed it over her and did up the clasp at the top. "Thank you" She looked around and her eyes found something small and black laying on the ground a few metres from where they were. "What is that?" She wandered over to it, breaking the link with Loki. "Oh it's a bird" She knelt down to it. "And it has a broken wing" She picked it up and cradled it in her arms. "If we take it back to the palace we could nurse it back to health"

"Where would we keep it though my dear?"

"In your room"

"I don't think that would be wise Katerina"

"But Loki it's injured. We should be kind to we leave it here it will die"

"Just put it down and forget that you had found it." She did not obey him. His voice began to rise "Now come on we're going home!" He had never spoken to her in such a disrespectful way. She began to cry, whether it was because of the way he spoke or because she couldn't the bird he could not tell. "I'm sorry, that was mean. We can take the bird in and we'll heal it" He brushed away a few of her tears. "I'm truly sorry" She wasn't looking at him lovingly anymore. There was something in her eyes. Loki couldn't figure it out just yet. He placed his hand on her back and they walked towards the palace.  
They snuck past the guards with ease and back into Loki's chambers. He had a bird-cage sent up along with food and water. Katerina had her fun nursing the bird as Loki tried to decipher what that look had been. He soon figured it out, it was fear. She had been fearful of him.

"Loki, I am tired. Would you please return me home?" He looked at her in awe.

"You're not staying?" He asked hesitantly.

"No, what you told me about Heimdall has worried me deeply. I think we should be more discreet" She gathered her cloak and redied herself .

"Katerina" Loki climbed off the bed and walked over to her. He cupped her face in one hand and stared into her brown eyes. "I love you, nothing will ever keep me away from you" He softly kissed the back of her hand. "Now please come to bed." She let him unclasp her cloak and drag her down on top of him. They kissed each other for a while before his hand begun to slide up her dress. She allowed it at first but then grew timid. She slapped his hand away and broke this kiss.

"Loki you know I'm not ready for that yet" She warned him.

"I'm sorry, my love, but with every touch my desire for you grows stronger than it ever has"


	3. Chapter 3: Desire

**SMUT WARNING! If you don't like it then skip this chapter**

* * *

Katerina was having trouble sleeping that night. She kept tossing and turning and no matter what she did it was impossible for her to get any sleep.

"Loki, are you still awake?" She asked.

"Yes, is something wrong?" He replied

"I cannot seem to fall asleep" She told him. She slithered out of bed to go check on the bird. "What do you think we should call it?"

"You can decide that my dear" He splayed his right hand over her abdomen and gently pulled her closer to him. He began to massage her sides and kissed up and down her neck. She moaned a little, knowing his intentions.

"Loki…." She trailed off. "We shouldn't-" He bit down into her, making Katerina gasp. She pulled away from him and glared.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for" She gripped onto Loki's shoulders and he wondered what she was doing. She started to push him back onto the bed. She crawled on top of him and ripped his shirt off. She began to trace every muscle, massaging his chest. Her hands were so soft that it gave Loki chills. Her hands moved up to his neck and Katerina kissed him with a great strength that left him gasping for breath when she stopped. She tangled her hands into his inky black hair and he purred. She left a trail of kisses down his neck all the way to his torso. She gave him one long lick before sitting up.

"Your turn" she rolled on to her back expecting him to have his way with her. He rolled on top of her and started off with a few kisses to her lips. His hand slowly slid up her dress and she didn't pull away or slap his hand. She was actually going through with this. Loki pulled the dress up over her head and tossed it aside. She looked so sexy in only her under garments that actually made him hurt. He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Katerina, I love you so much and I would do anything to make you happy. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Take me Loki; claim me as your own. Please, I want this"

"Let me know if I hurt you in any way and I'll stop" This was to be Katerina's first time, he wanted for it to be special for her. Loki didn't think oral sex would be the best thing for now so he stayed away from it. He laid of few kisses on her stomach and began to lift her clothing off. He did the same to his own. He didn't expect her to be comfortable with this straight away so he didn't mind when she pulled the sheet over them. "Are you ready?" She was hesitant but she nodded. He slowly entered her, skipping the fingers completely. A small gasp escaped from her mouth. He started off slow, almost languidly. Loki had no intentions of hurting her and she needed to get used to it. This pace wouldn't usually turn on any normal women but then again Katerina was much better than normal. Her head rolled back in ecstasy as he quickened.  
"Harder" He was almost shocked with that but he did as she commanded. He kissed at her neck as he went. She moaned what sounded like his name but he wasn't sure. "Loki…harder…please" Again he went harder. He slowed his pace though. "Don't…..stop…." He massaged her breasts and she gasped with pleasure. He gave her a hard thrust that made her scream out. He did it again with more power and she screamed his name. He slowed to the same pace that he started with.

"My dear, you are too loud. I do not want all of Asgard to know I am making love to you" She was on the brink of an orgasm. Just a couple thrusts should do. 1…2…...3. She was there.

"Oh….my….god…" Katerina screamed. Loki lifted himself out and fell down beside her. She looked at him as she tried to catch her breath. "That was…..amazing" She panted. Katerina started to kiss him then pulled away and remembered she was naked. He knew she wasn't comfortable with it. She pulled on her under garments and Loki did the same. It surprised him that she didn't put on her dress as well. Katarina lay down beside him and he pulled her in tightly. She fell asleep against him, still worn out from what they had just done. Loki knew this was a big step for her. So much affection she'd shown for him in just one day.

"Goodnight my love" He whispered to her. She snuggled in closer; her sleeping self must have heard him.


	4. Chapter 4: Midgard

**SMALL SMUT WARNING****: The first part of this chapter has low smut but if you skip to where you see the line you won't have to read the smut if you do not want to:**

Loki's eyes flickered open. His darling Katerina was nowhere to be found. She must have left, shameful of what they had done. He sighed. Loki hauled himself to his feet and begun to change.

"Loki my dear" He heard his angel speak. His eyes darted toward her. "I've just run myself a bath, care to join me?" She stood in the doorway of the bathroom wearing only her under garments.

"I'd love to" He followed her in. The bath (actually more like a pool than a bath) was filled with steaming water. Katerina slipped in after him. Loki sighed as the warm water touched his skin. Katerina laid down in the water, appreciating the cleanliness. The village in which Katerina had grown up in was quite poor. They would only bathe once a fortnight. And when they did bathe the water wasn't as clean or as hot as it was here in Asgard. So naturally this was heaven for her. She sat up and Loki stared at her wet hair sticking to her skin. "Come to me, my love" She swam over and sat in his lap. He didn't know if she had noticed but her undergarments were see-through due to the water. She was still uncomfortable about being exposed to him so he didn't tell her. Loki tangled his fingers in to her hair and she made an appreciative noise. He leaned in and kissed her with a great force. If wasn't being careful he could have devoured her. "Tilt your head back" She obeyed him willingly and when she did he gave her neck a long lick. She sat upright once more and he gave her a few nips, massaging them with her tongue afterward. She held onto his shoulders so she wouldn't lose balance and fall off his lap. His lips traveled up her neck until they found her own. He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her passionately, his hands busily exploring her body. She bit down softly on his lower lip. Loki moved down and up her neck again and again. Katerina wrapped her legs around his body and pulled him closer too her. She dug her nails into his shoulder blades and dragged down. Loki did not seem to mind the pain too much. She pushed him away from her and came up behind. She slowly licked up the blood that was pouring from his wounds. He moaned with pleasure as she worked her tongue. After a few minutes she stopped licking and he went to grab her but she wasn't there. He looked up and saw that Katerina had gotten out and she was drying her hair. "Going somewhere?" He asked.

"Yes, home." The smile faded from his lips. If I am going to be spending every day with you from now then I will require clothing, will I not?"

"Katerina, my darling, you know I would much rather you without" He smirked. "But if you insist on clothing I could just have the maids make some for you" He said as he removed himself from the tub.

"I guess" She sighed as she tossed her towel away. "Loki"

"Yes my darling"

"I actually wouldn't mind having your hand maidens make the dresses for me but my true intentions for going home is the fact that I am feeling rather homesick. I would like to see my family." He came up behind her and embraced her with his strong arms.

"In that case I will take you home for a few days" He kissed her neck and she shivered.

"And maybe this time you could stay and meet my family" He nibbled at her ear for a moment. "You know, instead of just dropping me off and collecting me when my stay has ended."

"Anything to make you happy Katerina"

* * *

Loki followed his beloved as she lead him to the house in which she grew up. The leaves crunched beneath his leather boots and they walked, the moon giving enough light to see. She came from Bulgaria which was in Midgard. Katerina knocked on the door and it was opened by an elder woman, dressed in rags with a dirt covered face.

"Mama!" Katerina squealed with delight and embraced the woman.

"Oh! Katerina" The women hugged her daughter back. "I never thought I'd see you again" She spoke Bulgarian but Loki managed to translate into English fairly well.

"Where is Papa?" Katerina asked as she pulled away. Her mother called to the back of the house and a few moments later a man (who must have been her father) joined them. "Papa" She breathed before embracing him in a hug.

"Katerina" He stroked at her hair. "My dear Katerina" When they pulled away he turned towards Loki. "And is this the man who has captured your heart?"

"Yes Papa" She smiled at Loki with a tad bit of embarrassment.

"Oh, my dear," Her mother started. "If only you had joined us earlier, we just finished eating"

"We don't mind, we shall go to sleep and see you in the morning" Katerina said. Her parents nodded and they wandered inside. "Come, Loki, let us retire" She took his hand and lead him through the house to her room. It was a simple bedroom. It contained a wooden chest of draws, a bed and a mirror.

"You do not wish to spend more time with your parents?" He asked.

"I am tired, they will understand" Katerina changed into her sleeping attire. To Loki's surprise she didn't have him leave the room like she usually did. She sat next to him on the bed and started brushing her hair.

"Let me" He took ahold of the brush and began to brush through her wavy, brown locks. All he wanted was to hold her tightly and nestle in her hair. It had a sweet aroma that was intoxicating. He finished up and they got under the sheets.

"You always watch me when I sleep." She whispered. "I would like to watch you for once" He closed his eyes and fell asleep shortly. Katerina enjoyed watching him, so peaceful. She snuggled up close to him. "Sweet dreams, Loki"

* * *

Side Note: I tried to imagine how life would've been for Katerina in Bulgaria and since there are only two scenes in the show it was kind of hard


	5. Chapter 5: Taken

It was the middle of the night when Katerina awoke. She reached for Loki's hand under the sheets but couldn't find it. She sat upright and saw that he was no longer lying beside her.

"Loki?" She whispered. She slipped out of bed and lit a candle. She grabbed her cloak and searched the house but he was nowhere to be found. She opened the front door and looked outside for him. "Loki, are you out there?" When there was no reply she wandered outside. It was dangerous in her village at night. Wolves were always lurking around along with kidnappers and vampires. Leaves and twigs crunched under her bare feet. The sky was full of stars, just beautiful. "Loki…" Her voice trailed off. She felt a one hand wrap around her waist and the other over her mouth. If the hand was not there she would have giggled.  
"Do not make a sound," It was not Loki. It was someone else. Perhaps a kidnapper. Katerina squirmed in the man's arms "Or I will kill your beloved prince." She stiffened and let whoever it was take her

* * *

Loki returned soon after, expecting Katerina to be there. When he slipped back into the room he was shocked to find that she wasn't. He put down the flowers he had picked for her on the chest of draws.

"Katerina…." He waited for her to return, his eyes glued to the door. He did not care for sleep, he only wanted his darling Katerina.  
There was a knock at the door followed by Katerina's name. Loki opened it to find a young boy with the same colour eyes and hair as Katerina. "You must be Lief, Katerina's little brother" The little boy nodded.

"Can I please see my sister?" He asked. Loki knelt down so that they were at eyes level.

"I'm sorry Lief but I can't seem to find her."

"Oh, are you playing hide and seek?" He asked.

"Yes, yes we are." He didn't not want to worry Lief with the truth.

"Ooh, I'll show you where she usually hides" Lief grabbed Loki's arm and lead him outside. He took the god to the stables. "Katerina?" There was no reply. "She must not be here. Oh well" He shrugged. "I hope you win" He winked at Loki before running off.

"Uh, Lief" Loki called back. The young boy stopped and turned around. "Katerina and I are not playing hide and seek." Lief looked at him confused. "She is…..uh….missing"

"Oh no" Lief walked back over. "This happened before with my sister, Stefania. Papa told me they were playing hide and seek but we could never find her. I overheard Mama and Papa talking about it one night. She said that Stefania was probably taken by kidnappers. Apparently they come here a bit. Either that or…." He leaned in close, making sure no one was listening. "…vampires"  
"I do not understand. What are these vampires you speak of?"  
"They are creatures of the night. They have big fangs and they drink your blood. They burn in the sun though, so they only come at night. Once they have you, they drain you and then you're dead." Loki began to worry. If what Lief was telling him was true then Katerina was dead.

* * *

Two days passed. Loki spent his days searching for Katerina and his nights staring at the door hoping she would walk through. The thought of losing her sickened him to the core. Lief's words still rang in his head 'Once they have you, they drain you.' He shivered. 'And then you're dead'. There was a knock at the door early on the third day. Loki was expecting it to be Lief, wanting to play a game. To his surprise the person standing beyond the door was Thor, his brother.

"Thor" He breathed.

"Hello brother" Thor greeted. "I have come to deliver a message from our father. He says you must return to Asgard."

"I cannot do that. I cannot return home until I have found Katerina. I don't want to live without her"

"It's truly astonishing that you show so much affection for a simple Midgardian. And I hadn't finished brother. Odin wants you to return because you dear Katerina is there"


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

All she could see was darkness. All she could feel was pain. She had been blind folded, muzzled and cuffed. He led her down long hallways. The man let go of her and she could her him walking further and further away from her. She would have run away but the man had her on a leash. She felt a tugging on the ropes and she was pulled forward. She could hear doors as they closed behind her.

"Thank you Heimdall" She heard one man say. It must've been the name of the man who had taken her. "Ah, Katerina Petrova," Her name was said. She felt he muzzle being taken off. The ropes were pried of as well. Rope marks burned in her skin. Soon enough the blind fold left her head and she found herself standing in none other than Odin's chambers. "The woman who has taken hold over my son. Tell me, Katerina, why does he love you?"

"I….I do not know, my lord" She curtsied for him.

"Well as prince of Asgard he cannot be tied down to a simple mortal. But then again you are no simple mortal, are you" Katerina did not answer. "Ah, you are surprised that I know your secret. Tell me why you didn't attack Heimdall when he attacked you. You could have easily ripped him to shreds."

"I did not attack him because no other midgardian new that Loki was a prince. Once Heimdall spoke those words I knew he was not a mortal"

"You're a clever one, Katerina. Let's see if you can get yourself out of this." He wandered closer to her. "My son cannot be in love with someone who is not of Asgard. As punishment I want you to march down that hallway" He pointed outside the doors. "Go into his chambers and tell him that you don't love him." Her eyes grew wide.

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to break his heart."

"Or you'll kill me?"

"No, I'll kill him"

"You would kill your own son?"

"He is not my son"

Katerina wondered down the hall and into Loki's chambers. He was waiting for. He embraced her in a hug as soon as she entered.

"Let me hold you. For now, I desire nothing more than for you to lie in my arms, your heart beating next to mine, your beautiful, glowing eyes looking up into mine and to breathe in your intoxicating scent." He whispered into her ear.

"Loki….." She trailed off. "We need to talk" He lifted her above his head and spun around. He laid a kiss upon her once she touched the ground.

"What troubles you my dear?"

"I…..uh….I do not think…we should be…together"

"Excuse me?"

"Loki...we shouldn't be together" Tears started to form in her eyes

"Are...are you breaking up with me?" She just stared into his eyes as he took a few steps back. "Are you just ripping my heart out? Are you just destroying my happiness" It pained her to do it but she nodded, tears starting to slide down her cheek.

"No, Katerina, you are the first person I have ever opened up to. You cannot just walk away from me. I have never been my happiest than when I am with you. Because of you I can actually feel my heartbeat again"

"Loki, you want to make me happy. This will make me happy" It was the only excuse she could think of.

"No, I know what real happiness looks like and this is not it"

"I don't want to be with you anymore" She told him as she wiped away her tears.

"I love you. Please do not leave me. Your grip on my heart is so great I fear it would destroy me." Katerina didn't have another excuse. She had to hold onto the bed post to keep her from falling down. Her stomach churned and she was starting to feel sick inside. He walked away and began rummaging through his draw. He returned with a small box and knelt down in front of her. "You cannot do this to me" He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Do you not see what I want for us, Katerina?"

"No, Loki, don't this to me"

"I only want everything for you" Tears were falling from his eyes now too. "Every time I look at the stars my mind automatically thinks of you and then I am reminded how much I love you. I will never forget how you always smell like lavenders and how your touch melts my ice cold heart. My darling, I am uncontrollably in love with you. If you were to leave me, I would never cope" He took hold of her hand. "Please" Katerina could only think of one more excuse, it would destroy him but it would work.

"No, Loki, I cannot marry you"

"Why not? Why are you trying to deny that you do love me and that I love you? Why are you-"

"There is someone else" She cut him off.

"What?" He dropped her hand and backed away. Katerina watched him through her tears. He slammed his hands on the desk. She began to walk away. "Just answer me one thing" She turned back to look at him. "Is it my brother" She stared for a few seconds before leaving his chambers.


	7. Chapter 7: Lonely

After Katerina was forced to leave Loki, Heimdall took her back to Bulgaria. Her family was thankful that she had come back. She missed Loki and would barely come out of her room. When she did it was only because Lief wanted to play a game. Loki however was very good at hiding his pain. He carried on his duties as prince. Once he was concealed in his chambers he would always mourn for his darling Katerina. He didn't eat much and he just told his healer that he was on a diet. Odin was quite happy with how things turned out. His son was back to normal and the stupid midgardian girl was gone.

* * *

"Katerina" She heard Lief say from outside her door. "May I come in?"

"Of course" He walked in holding a piece of bread in his hand.

"Mama wanted me to give you this" He handed it to her and she started eating.

"Is it a game you require?"

"No" He sat beside her on the bed. "I am worried about you. Why do you hide in your room?"

"You are not old enough to understand my dear Lief"

"Anyway, Mama says there is someone here for you. He has this strange name that I don't know how to pronounce. And he is wearing strange clothing. Do you know a man of that description" She shook her head. "She said she would send him in if you are ok with that. She sent me in first to tell you."

"Does…does he have black hair?" He nodded. "And….and green eyes?" He nodded once more. "Tell mother he can come in" Lief jumped off the bed and ran out, the door closing behind him. Katerina stood up and matted down her dress. Loki knew better than to come for her so she was expecting Elijah to be the one coming through. The door creaked open, Katerina hid in the corner, surrounded by darkness. The man took one step in the room. She could not see his face for the room was too dark. "Elijah?" She asked.

"No…" The voice trailed off. She stiffened.

"Loki?" She was at his side as quick as lightening. She pinned him to the wall and laid her lips upon him. She tangled her fingers in his hair as she kissed with such a passion that left him wanting more.

"Katerina" He breathed. "I only came to return your cloak" He handed her the cloak and she threw it on the bed without care for it. She kissed him again.

"I missed you so much. I don't ever want to be away from you Loki. I love you. I love you more than you will ever know. I can hardly bear every minute I spend away from you. Every wonderful memory of you, every vivid and enticing dream I have about you; everything is torture without you here. But now you are here and I don't ever want to let you go"

"I….I thought you told me that you didn't love me"

"No, your father he…he forced me to tell you such things. He said he would kill you if I didn't and I did not want such a cruel fate for you" She kissed him again, tears of joy forming in her eyes.

"Well then I have good news" He said as he brushed away her tears. "Father has fallen into the Odin sleep" A guilty smile spread across her lips. "We can be together. No sneaking around, no secrets. Just you and me. Without him constantly watching us" She stiffened at 'no secrets' because she was hiding a pretty big one from him.

"Uh…that sounds…wonderful" She smiled. "Um...I seem to remember you proposed to me"

"Yes, I actually did." He laughed.

"Loki, I will not marry you" His smile faded from his rose coloured lips. "Not because I don't love you, but because I am much too young and we have only known each other a couple months and….and…"

"Hush my dear. You do not have to make up excuses. I understand how you feel" He took hold of her hand. "Also, I would much rather die than spend a minute of my life without you"


	8. Chapter 8: Snap

"Wake up my dear Prince" Katerina whispered into his ear. Loki stirred beneath her.

"I am awake my angel, and I am enjoying the view" She smiled down at him, her hair falling around her face. "Come here, let me hold you" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in. His eyes wandered over her exquisite figure. "I can just imagine that nightgown lying on the floor"

"Loki," She giggled. "we haven't even left the bed yet"

"Your point being?" She smiled at him with lust-filled eyes. "Katerina, I feel blessed every time I wake with you next to me. Your presence reminds me that I am the luckiest in all the nine realms."

"I worry what shall happen when your father awakens" She sighed. He stroked her hair gently.

"Hush my dear, must you always be torturing yourself with these worries?" He looked in her eyes, now filled with worry as well as lust. "Don't worry my love. One day I will take us far from Asgard and Midgard where no one will find us and we can be together forever"

"Hm. That sounds lovely but what we do all day? Sure we could play games but they would soon grow boring." He frowned, her logic over powering his. "I would rather live here, hiding from your father"

"Yes we could hide but he still found you didn't he? He hurt you and forced you to say things you never would" He stroked her arm where the rope burns still lay; though they were faint they were still visible. There was a knocking at the door. Loki groaned as he slipped out of bed and wandered over to the door. Standing beyond was a mere servant holding a letter out to him. He plucked it from her hands and begun to read. She smiled at him flirtatiously. Katerina glared. It was obvious that the servant girl wanted him. "Thank you Valkyrie" He said before closing the door on the girl. He sat back beside her.

"What does it say?"

"There will be a ball in two days' time." He kneeled before her. "Katerina Petrova, would you gladly accept my offer and attend this festive with me."

"It isn't likely for me to attend such a thing but I will gladly accept your offer, my lord" She giggled. He slid back into the bed and kissed her for a few good minutes until they were disrupted by the arrival of breakfast

* * *

Katerina admired her dress in the mirror. It was beautiful silk. Green to match her lover's attire. She spun around to watch the dress go with her. Katerina was never fond of dancing or small talk but she could never say no to the prince of Asgard. Her brown, curly locks flowed down on her shoulders.

"Ah, Katerina," Loki said as he entered the room. "You look beautiful" She walked over to her prince and let him kiss her.

"I'm not so sure. My body isn't as curvy as the Asgardian women"

"You're ashamed of your body? My love, your body is perfection" He told her. "Come to the mirror…" He dragged her over to the mirror and made her look at herself "See how your waist is perfect for my arms? How you fit perfectly against me?" He wrapped his arms around her body so she could truly see it. "You are the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes upon. Whenever I am near you I think of pure perfection" She smiled as his words entered her mind. "Are you ready my dear?" They linked arms and walked towards the great hall in which this festive was being held. As they entered all heads turned their way. Every woman wanted to be Katerina and every man wanted to be Loki.

"Why are they staring?" She whispered in his ear.

"They are just fascinated by us." As they swiveled around dancing bodies Katerina noticed that servant girl. She waved at Loki and he winked at her. Katerina felt rage burning inside her.

"I'll be right back" She told him. She broke the link and wandered over to where Valkyie was standing. "Hello" She greeted her.

"Hello" She curtsied before Katerina. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, you may walk with me" The girl stared up in awe. The woman the prince loved was asking her for entertainment. The girl let Katerina lead her away from the party and up a staircase away from any prying eyes. She turned to face the servant girl. "I have seen you around Valkyrie. You seem to have caught the attention of my dear Loki. And I've noticed you flirting with him. He may not realize it but I certainly do."

"I am sorry if I have caused you distress, milady"

"There is no need to apologize" She placed her hands on the girl's neck. "And what a shame, you're a pretty girl" She snapped the neck and the girl fell over the banister. "If you hadn't done that," She said to the corpse. "We could have been friends"

Katerina walked back to the party, shameful of what she had done. She didn't know why she killed an innocent girl. She had heard somewhere that once a person becomes a vampire, there emotions are heightened. That must've been it. Usually she would just been jealous not crazy, sociopath jealous. The monster inside was changing her.

"Be careful with her brother," Thor said to Loki with a grin as Katerina entered, her head high and hips swaying. Loki looked to his brother and then his dear Katerina. He felt his rose-colored lips curve into a smile as she approached "She is clever, most Midgardians are not" Thor added, "She will know when you lie and still believe you with all her heart. That trust can be very dangerous." Thor chuckled as Loki watched her walk closer to them. Katerina felt her insides unfurl as he gazed into her eyes.

"Hello my dear" She curtsied for the two Princes of Asgard. She could not take her eyes from Loki's, they were mesmerizingly beautiful. He gave her his hand and she took it gladly

"Hello, how is this night treating you Loki?" She asked him. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Very well my love" He smiled at her, embracing her beauty. Her voice did something to him; he couldn't quite figure it out just yet. "Uh, you haven't met my brother yet. Thor, this is Katerina"

"Actually we have met" Thor said. He kissed Katerina's free hand and she smiled up at him. Loki's eyes burned with envy "But Katerina looks much more beautiful tonight" The younger brother glared at Thor then at his love.

"Mm, I actually met him before you" She told him, her eyes not swaying from Thor.

"You never told me that my dear" He spoke to her.

"I didn't think it mattered" She looked up at him, her smile faded when she saw the look on his face. "Are you honestly jealous of your brother?"

"I am not jealous. There is no reason to be jealous of anyone" Thor smirked at Loki before going off to refill his drink.

"You're lying to me" His brother had been right about Katerina. She can tell when he is lying. "Loki, you will always have my heart, no matter what"

"But my brother, he is hard for most women to resist. They all fall in love with him in time"

"I didn't fall in love with him, I fell in love with you" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I promise I will never lie to you again. Now, would you like to dance my dear?"


	9. Chapter 9: Compulsion

**Side Note: The space between the two lines is a memory**

Loki held her close as they swayed to a dying refrain. "You look stunning if it isn't obvious" He whispered. She gave him an appreciative smile. He raised his arm and she spun underneath, landing in her next takers arms. Thor.

"Hello dear Katerina" He whispered to her.

"Hello, my lord" She said with caution. She never liked being alone with him. The memory of their last meeting burned in her mind.

* * *

*Katerina was still new in Asgard. She was looking for Loki's chambers when she accidentally stumbled into Thor's. "Oh, hello" She said as her eyes fell upon him. He studied her before rising from his chair. "I…..I was looking for Loki" She stuttered. "Have I met you before?"

"Yes, I believe we have. A while back in England I believe" She smiled at him. "The name is Thor." She had no idea how he had just read her mind but he did. "You are more beautiful than I remember" He started slowly walking towards her.

"Thank you" As he got closer she began to back away, a little scared as too what he was doing. She found herself with her back pressed against the wall and him standing above her.

"Thor, I do not find this to be wise" Katerina warned when she realized what he was trying to do.

"I do not care" He leaned in, his lips centimeters from hers. She did not pull away until the very last second.

"No, no. My heart belongs to someone else"

"Katerina, I can assure you that a god is much better than any Midgardian"

"Did I say my heart belonged to a Midgardian? I think not"

"It's my brother, isn't it?" She nodded slowly. "I figured as much." He paused. "Katerina, I will not kiss you so as to spare his feelings being hurt."

"Thank you, that is much appreciated" She smiled.  
"But keep in mind that one day in the near future your heart will wonder to me. You will soon grow tired of someone so boring and turn to someone who isn't, like me. Your curious mind will begin to wonder about me. It'll get harder for you to keep me out of your mind. You will crave me so much that you are begging me to love you" She stared at him for a moment.

"And you keep in mind that you should never address the woman your brother loves with the intention of mischief because he would never forgive you. I know your brother quite well, he would much rather see me dead than unfaithful to him. And especially with you."

"What do you mean 'especially with me'?"

"I'm sure in the near future you will find out for yourself" She ducked under his arm and stormed out.*

* * *

"I thought you didn't like to dance Katerina" He inquired.

"I don't but your brother asked me so I accepted."

"What if I had asked you?"

"Then I would have accepted like I would any man. It is very rude to turn down someone's very kind offer" She found herself being spun by Thor and clumsily stumbling back into Loki's arms.

"Are you ok my dear?" he laughed. "My brother can be quite rough"

"I am fine" She placed her head on his shoulder and they swayed to the music.

"Would you like to escape my love?" He whispered.

"Where shall we go?" He looked at her, soaking up the innocence he was wanting to destroy.

"I was thinking the bedroom"

"Oh, and what would we be doing?" He knew that Katerina already knew what he was planning; she was just trying to have her version of fun.

"I think you know the answer"

"Yes but I think we should enjoy the night while we have such a chance. Who knows when your father will awaken?"

"Katerina..." She shivered at the sound of her name spoken in velvety, seductive voice. "If you will allow it, I would like to-"  
"I would like to worship you in the way you deserve" She finished for him. "I would like you to feel loved in a more personal way" She smiled. He dragged her along and out of the hall in which the party was being held. They escaped to his chambers. Loki took of his leather boots and removed his helm. Katerina stepped out of her shoes and turned to him. "Please, Loki. My lord. My everything." She ran her hands over his chest "Let me worship your body" He let out a low groan at her touch. Katerina looked up. He was staring at her with such fire in his eyes that it gave her chills. She ran her hands over his neck and he moaned again. "My dear Loki" She whispered. "How I long for you to let me worship you" She smiled. "Will you allow such a thing?" He nodded and with that she threw him to the bed, kissing him violently. She gripped onto his hair, pulling his head back to expose the neck. She licked at it and bit at it, careful to not use her fangs.

"Katerina..." He moaned.

"Quiet" The first time neither controlled the game. Katerina loved games though, so of course she would want the power. And if it made her happy then Loki was on board with it. She slowly slid her hand up his shirt. She lifted it over his head and kissed his bare chest. He ran his hand up her leg and she slapped it away. "It is not your turn" She could barely hold back. She bared her fangs. Worry lines creased his face.

"What are you-" His own scream cut him off as she bit down into him. He wanted to scream, to have the guards take this monster away but he couldn't scream nor fight. He was lying helplessly as she drained him. It was a painful but beautiful sensation. If this was what death felt like then Loki wanted it. He found himself giving her his body. She pulled her fangs out and sighed as her thirst was quenched. Loki pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and watched as her bloodshot eyes returned to normal.

"Oh my lord, I am so sorry" She said while stroking his chest. "I did not mean to harm you" He wiped his blood from the corner of her lips. She bit down into her own arm and blood poured from the wound. She pulled his head up and pushed her arm into his mouth. "Drink" He pulled away confused.

"What….what's going on?" The wound at his neck disappeared. She stared into his eyes.

"Nothing happened. We had a wonderful night, we came back to your room and then we fell asleep" She compelled him to believe her.

"Nothing happened" He repeated. "We had a wonderful night, we came back to my room and we fell asleep" She smiled. The first time she had used compulsion and it worked. She fell down on top of him and nestled in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10: Love

Katerina moaned as she awoke to a knocking at the door. "Ugh," She said. "It's too early for visitors" She nestled into Loki. "Make them go away" He laughed as she pulled the blankets over her head so that the light rays from the sun wouldn't disturb her.

"Come on in" He called out. She groaned under the sheets. The door opened and Loki greated their new visitor. "Ah, brother, what can I do for you this early" He told Thor. Katerina groaned again when she found the identity of her disturber.

"I was hoping I could speak with Katerina" Loki stared at Thor in confusion. "I see that she is otherwise occupied. If I could possibly speak with her later in the day" He left, slamming the door behind him.

"I am not going to be able to sleep now" She said as she emerged from the sheets. "You shouldn't have let him in" She poked him. "What's wrong?" He pulled her down into his arms.

"I just wander why my brother has taken such an interest in you" He pondered. "You told me last night that you had met him first" She bit her lip and nodded. "Would you care to tell me of the time you met"

"Well, uh" She slithered out of bed and wandered over to the window. "It was back on Midgard, England I believe. My family had taken me there for a small holiday. We were at a party and Thor caught my attention from across the room." She trailed off and looked at Loki with shameful eyes. "I can't remember most of that night. I remember that during the time I spent in England, we were...together" He sat up and stared at her in disblief

"You…you were in a relationship with him?" He stuttered.

"It was only about two weeks. The week before then my sister went missing. He comforted me. I never actually loved him. Not like a love you" She sat beside him. "Trust me; you are the only person I've ever loved." She kissed him.

"I will be here to comfort you in ways he never could" He stroked her arm.

"Loki, you seem sad. What is wrong?"

"Nothing, I am fine Katerina" He assured her. She eyed him suspiciously, staring into his emerald eyes. She stroked his hair.

"You are lying to me" He looked up at her. "Now tell me what troubles you" He didn't answer. "You are thinking of your father and how he always puts Thor above you"

"How on Asgard did you know that just by looking at me?" She stopped stroking his hair and took hold of his hand.

"Because I know you well enough. Don't listen to their heartless words… you are more than what they treat you as." She told him.

"Would it make you happy if I did so?" She nodded.

"It would make me very happy. Now would you please hold me" He opened his arms and she collapsed into them. He held her tightly against him. He could feel water dripping on his hand.

"Katerina, why do cry?"

"I worry for you" She said between small, soundless sobs. "Don't tell me not to worry because I won't. I know that if you were worrying for me and I told you that it would make me happy if you stopped, you would pretend you didn't worry but you would. So please don't tell me not to worry"

"Of course not" He whispered into her hair. "Uh, my brother still wants to speak with you" She rose from the bed and left the room. She entered Thor's, busily wiping away her tears.

"Ah, Katerina. Please sit" He told her. She sat down on his bed. "There is something I would like to tell you and hope you could help me with"

"Mm, what may I assist you with, my lord?"

"Katerina, I do not believe in love" Thor said. She looked at him with worry.

"Life is too cruel, if we cease to believe in love…..I do not understand why one would want to live"

"I think I do not believe because I never really have loved another that was not my parents nor my brother. Maybe you could tell me what love is, and then I would understand."

"What is love? It's a question I have never been asked nor have I asked myself. But as someone who has experienced it, I guess I could tell you what love means to me. Would that be suitable?"

"Yes, I want to know of the love you and my brother share"

"Love, it is like a mental illness. It distorts reality; it plays with the heart and mind. It may seem terrible when you put it like that, but trust me its pleasure like you will never know." Katerina told him.

"I still do not understand, if it plays with your mind, wouldn't you hate it"

"No, not at all. Love causes the mind to weaken, the eyes to sparkle, the cheeks to turn red, blood pressure to rise but most of all it causes happiness like nothing else. Something else I know is that you would do anything for the one you love. You want to make them happy but above all you want them to feel loved. You want to keep them safe and you would much rather die than see them be killed"

"That sounds beautiful"

"I do not know if that is the same for every person but that is at least what I know. It is simply a description of how much I love Loki, and how much he loves me. When I came to realize that I was suffering those symptoms, I knew I was in love. And that, Thor, is what love is."

"But what would happen if you one day decided you did not love him anymore or vice versa."

"Then the other would be left with a broken heart. And I know your next question. Is there a cure for a broken heart? The answer is that only time will tell. I may never love again, he may love again but his heart would still be chipped. Maybe we both find love again and our hearts are not broken no more. I do not like to think about it too much but if someone was to break my heart it does not mean I would give up on love." She stood up and began to walk away.

"That game you play with him. The one where he chases you. Is that supposed to symbolize something" She turned to face him once more.

"It was simply a game we played the day he first laid a kiss upon me and nothing more. But now it is a reminder that he would chase me for a thousand years and never grow tired. When he catches me though, it is a reminder that he never wants to let go. I have always been one for games and he for mischief. That is why we match so well. You have always been one for boasting. You should try to find a woman who will listen and put up with it."  
Katerina hummed softly as she glided back into Loki's chambers. She felt a strange churning in her stomach. Puzzled by what it may be, she tripped and fell. Loki helped her to her feet. "Thank you" She smiled.

"Are you ok my dear? You do not look well" He asked with concearn.

"I am sure that I am just a little tired, that's all" He took her hand and dragged her over to the bed. "Wait" She stopped and clutched at her stomach. "I do not feel well anymore." The churning in stomach grew and grew. She ran quickly to the bathroom and then vomited.

"Katerina, are you ok?" He asked hesitantly as he stood beyond the door.

"No. I am very..." She vomited again. "Very sick" He began to open the door. "No! I do not want you to see me like this" He closed the door.

"Tell me if you require anything"

"Ok" She vomited again and thought about what it could be. It couldn't have been food poisoning because Loki has eaten the exact same meals as her. She could not have picked up a virus because she hadn't been around anyone who was ill. "Loki"

"Yes"

"Is there some sort of magical punishment for murder here on Asgard"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering" She threw up again. "Oh my god" She said to herself as she realized why she was sick. "I'm pregnant"


	11. Chapter 11: Blood Lust

After the death of Valkyrie, Loki's servant, he had been assigned a new one named Sesila. Katerina watched her making their bed. She did not seem at all interested in Loki which made her very happy. "Are you ok milady?" She asked Katerina. "You seem worried." Sesila sat beside her on the sofa. Katerina eyed her then looked out the window. It had been a week since she had realized her pregnancy. She had visited the healer the previous day and she confirmed it.

"I...I'm just..." She trailed off. "You must not tell Loki of this. Promise me"

"Milady, I am of your services. Anything you require from me I will do. I promise not to tell my lordship what you will tell me." Sesila promised her.

"Good" Katerina sighed. "It seems that I am with child"

"Oh, milady, that is wonderful news" Sesila smiled. "Why do you wish to keep this from the prince? He is the father, is he not?"

"Yes, of course he is the father. I just...I'm not sure how I will tell him" She sighed. She stood up and walked to the bathroom. Sesila followed her with a warm washcloth.

"How far along are you?" She dabbed at Katerina's head.

"I am not sure. I only got confirmation yesterday. Sadly being Midgardian, I suffer morning sickness from it" She paused to wonder why being a vampire did not stop the sickness. "Sesila, have you ever heard of vampires?"

"I spent a long amount of time studying them. Most Asgardians do not know about them but I know everything about them. The are wonderfully terrifying"

"Um, ok" She paused to throw up again. " Here is a question. What should happen if a vampire was pregnant and the father was Asgardian."

"Well when a vampire is pregnant then they give birth to a vampire and the child would age quickly until they look the age of fifteen because in Midgard it is illegal for a vampire to be younger than that age. But if the father was Asgardian...it results in death of the mother." Katerina stared at her with wide eyes. "Why do you ask, milady?" Katerina did not say anything. "Oh my gosh" She kneeled beside her mistress and dabbed at her head again. "You are a vampire, aren't you" She nodded.

"We must never tell Loki"

"I'm sure he will find out soon enough when your stomach beings to grow." Katerina searched for a solution.

"Then I will run away. If you would be so kind Sesila as to pack my things for me. I will escape tomorrow and you must help me"

"Of course milady" She bowed her head as Katerina stood and left the bathroom. She laid down on the bed and waited for Loki to return.

Loki opened the door to his chambers, knowing that his darling Katerina would be waiting for him. There was a small thud as the door swung open. Loki walked in to find Katerina lying on the floor with a small wound to the head.

"Oh my dear" he reached down and lifted her off the floor. "I'm sorry; I did not mean to hit you with the door."

"It is ok, it didn't hurt too much" He wiped the blood from her wound.

"Wait here, I will fetch you a healing stone"

"No, Loki. That is not needed." But he had already left. She sighed and looked into the mirror. The wound was disappearing from her forehead. It was the effects of being a vampire. She healed easily. Katerina picked up Loki's knife from his desk and gave herself a deep cut. It was gone within a few seconds but the blood still remained on the knife. She wandered into the bathroom and locked the door behind. Blood would be easier to wipe off the tiles than the carpet. She positioned herself on the edge of the bath and dug the blade deep into her skin. It hurt but soon disappeared as if she had never done it. The only thing that gave her away was the tears forming in her eyes and her blood on the floor. She cut her arm open again, embracing the monster within. If she was to die due to the child she was carrying then wouldn't she heal. It wasn't as if the child had a small stake with. She kept at it, slicing the flesh, feeling the blood seep out, watching it heal and repeated. With every cycle she cried harder than the last. It was so stupid when she knew Loki was just in the next room.

"Katerina?" She heard him call out. "Where did you go?" She fell silent. She didn't want him to know she was doing this to herself; she didn't want him to know that she was unhappy. She could hear him try the doorknob to the bathroom. "Katerina, my love, are you in there?" She didn't respond. He could probably hear her tears. He tried once more to open the door then walked away without success. Katerina waited until he had left his chambers before she started over. She stood up from the bath tub and washed the remaining blood off her arm. She washed the knife and began to walk out. She stopped in her tracks and sat against the wall, creating a new pool of blood by repeating the process. Katerina gasped as the cold metal touched her skin once more. She couldn't do this anymore. The knife clattered on the floor. "Katerina?" She heard him say once more. At the point she did not care whether he found her or didn't. He managed to open the door and gasped when he walked in. It must have been a sight to see. Katerina covered in crimson red liquid, tears still streaming down her face, the blood staining the floor, her dress and the knife. She didn't even look at him. He sat in front of her. "Katerina, what have you done?" He was scanning her for where the blood had seeped from. She should've stabbed at her stomach and killed the child. She would have at least lived then, no matter the consequences

"I-I'm a vampire" He stared at her. Loki cupped her face in his hand and brushed away her tears. She placed her delicate hand on top of his and pried it off her face.

"Katerina...my darling, please look at me" She looked up for a few seconds then set her eyes onto the knife.

"The night you found me, I told you someone was trying to kill me. I didn't tell you that I was already dead" He moved to sit beside her and laid a soft kiss upon her forehead. She lay her head on his shoulder and continue to let the tears fall.

"What can I do to make you happy?"

"You can stay away from me."

"Excuse me?"

"The more I am near you, the more my craving to devour you increases." She turned to face him, running her fingers up his neck. "I want your blood, I want to taste it. I don't think I can control myself." She was about to tell him that she had already drunk his blood but then that would result in weak trust between them

"So drink my blood if you need" He offered

"The last time I did so, I killed without the intention of doing so. I would never forgive myself if I killed you in my savageness."

"Then I will fetch you a meaningless Midgardian and you can drink there's"

"No, I want you and only you." He rolled up his sleeve and offered her his arm. She couldn't control her desire. She bit in deeply, his blood like a crimson heaven as she drank. Katerina wanted all of it but she stopped herself before she drained him completely. When she pulled away her face was monstrous. Loki's blood was dripping from her face, her eyes were a demon red and the veins were pulsing beneath her eyes. He wiped away the blood and her veins faded away. He was once more staring at her beautiful tear-stained face.

"Are you happy now?"

"Loki, I fear that I will never be happy again"


	12. Chapter 12: Death Becomes Her

Katerina escaped the palace the next night. She left a note for Loki saying that she was sorry. All she had to do was be away from the palace until her child was born and then if she had time she would say goodbye to Loki in person. Katerina found a place to stay in the woods on the outskirts of the palace. Occasionally she would sit and stare at the palace from afar and wondered what Loki may have been doing. Sometimes she would talk as though he was listening. At the moment Katerina was five months in. Sesila helped her through it, visiting her once a week. Sometimes she would bring a healer. Sesila was a great help though.

Katerina climbed up a small hill and sat on a bench. The palace was right in her eye sight. Such a beautiful sight. She imagined Loki just reading a book in his chambers or maybe staring out at the stars. She coughed into her hand. She pulled away shocked. Crimson red blood covered the entirety of her hand. She gasped and wiped it away on a nearby boulder. Tears fell into her lap. "Loki..." She began as she imagined him listening to her. "I am so sorry, I regret everything"

"Is that so?" Her head snapped behind her. Loki stood there with a confused look on his face. "You regret being with me?"

"Oh, Loki" She jumped off the bench and ran to him, embracing him in a huge hug. "No, I do not regret being with you...I...I regret not telling you everything" His hand travelled down to her stomach. He broke out into a smile when he felt her enlarged abdomen.

"You're...you're pregnant" He smiled. She nodded and smiled though she knew it was wrong. "You're pregnant with my child. Katerina, we are going to have a family" He brushed her hair from her face and kissed her passionately. "Why did you runaway? Did you find it overwhelming?"

"Yes" She hated herself for saying that. She should have told him the truth. The cold, harsh, cruel truth. "Yes, I was overwhelmed" He hugged her again. "Loki, what are we to do? I am underage and we are not wed. That is breaking two of the Asgardian laws.

"Then we shall marry with haste and then tell them you are nineteen" She smiled at him before coughing into her hand. More blood covered it. She hid it from Loki, not wanting him to know the truth. She had four months to tell him. "Please, Katerina." He continued "If you ever feel that you need to runaway, tell me first." He took her hand. "Come back to the palace with me" She accepted and went back with him. She fell asleep in his arms, dreading the next four months.

"Loki, Loki" Frigga called his name as she ran over to him. He was busily pacing up and down the hallway. Katerina let out another scream from the bedroom. "Loki, what is happening?" She asked fearfully.

"I am so sorry mother but we are in love, you cannot deny that"

"I don't deny anything, what is happening?" Another scream emerged from Katerina's mouth. The healer busily pushed past Loki and Frigga and rushed into the room. Loki caught a quick glimpse of Katerina. She was lying on the bed, screaming and coughing up blood.

"Mother...she is pregnant. I do not know what is happening. All I know is that she is in pain and I do not know how to help her."

"You!" Loki heard. He turned around abruptly to see Thor storming over to him. "You did this" He slapped Loki hard across the face. "I hope your happy" He said then stormed off in the opposite direction.

"What was that for?" He asked no one as he clutched his face in the palm of his hand. The healer emerged from the room and turned to Loki.

"It seems she is ready to deliver" She told him.

"That's impossible, she has only been pregnant for five months."

"Well, she is giving birth to something a lot bigger than a normal child" Loki stared quizzically. "A frost giant"

"What?" Frigga asked. "A frost giant?"

"Yes, we do not know how but If she was to put this off it might kill her" Katerina screamed once more. "I am needed" She said before disappearing once more. Loki sat on the top of the stairwell and rubbed his temples. He was mad at himself. If he wasn't a frost giant then she wouldn't be suffering by giving birth to one.

Katerina sighed in relief once the child had left her body. The healer took it over to the basin and washed away the blood. Katerina clutched at Sesila's dress. "Tell Loki..." She gasped for air. "That I love...I love...I" She sunk into the pillows, her life being taken from her. Sesila cried at the sight of her dead mistress. She left the room.

"My lord" She bowed before him. "Your daughter has been born" He smiled as he stood up.

"May I see her?" He asked.

"Um, of course" He started to walk forward. "But you should know" He stopped. "The birth of your child has come with great sacrifice."

"What do you mean?"

"I...uh" She held the door open for him. "Come in" He wandered inside and stared at Katerina, now lying dead. "I am so sorry my lord. She told me to tell you that she loves you" He ran over to the bed and grasped her shoulders.

"Katerina! Katerina!" He screamed. "Please, wake up. Don't be dead. Please!" He cried at the sight of her. He kissed her lips, knowing it would be the last time. The was no warmth. She was cold dead. "Katerina" He sobbed.

"My lord" Sesila said. "You're child" She handed him the Jotun child and Loki cradled it in his arms, the blue appearing at his touch. He turned to Katerina.

"My love, this is our child. I will love it and cherish it with every fibre of my being. I will love it as much as I loved you." He took her lifeless hand and let the baby feel it's mother at least once. The baby's skin turning to a milky white. He turned away from her and gave the child back to Sesila. "Please be careful with her." She bowed her head a took the child away.

"Have you thought of a name, my lord?"

"Katerina chose one last night. Eleden. I think it is beautiful"

"As do I, my lord" She wrapped the child in blankets and placed it in the bassinet. Sesila left Loki to mourn over Katerina. She knew he would need his space.

"I swear to you Katerina, I will not let our child suffer the neglect we have both encountered. I will make sure it feels loved." He buried his head in his hands and cried.

"I don't want to keep it" A croaky voice said. Loki snapped his head around and laid his eyes upon Katerina, alive, breathing, blinking. "I am too young. And what would the Asgardians think of you?"

"Katerina" He breathed. "You are still alive. I thought you dead. I saw it with my own eyes" She grabbed at his hand with the little strength she had.

"Loki..." He cupped her face in his hand. "I am already dead, I cannot die twice" He smiled and brought his lips to hers.

"Don't ever scare me like that again" He wrapped her in his arms and didn't let her go the rest of the day.


	13. Chapter 13: Tarnished

Thor studied the stars as he stood out on his balcony. Loki glided up beside him in full attire. He looked at Thor and smiled. "What are you thinking of brother?" He asked. Thor did not answer. He was too busy staring at the stars. "I know why you slapped me this morning. Katerina was dying and you believed I was the reason for it" Thor still did not speak. "And then when you found out she had not died, you cried. I wondered why you would cry then I realised they were tears of joy and relief"

"What do you want from me Loki?"

"You love her" He looked down at his little brother with an expression of shock. "You try to deny it but you love her, don't you?"

"I wanted to know of the love you two shared. I have watched you both for a while now, admiring what you have. I have wanted that same sort of love. But then when I asked her what love was I realised that it wasn't the love that I wanted. It was her"

"I would usually be quite annoyed at you but," He turned to look out over Asgard. "I understand that she is hard to not want. The moment I set my eyes upon her, I knew that I wanted her dearly" Thor looked down at his hands in shame. "She told me of your time together in England" A tear fell from Thor's eyes. "Is it a painful memory brother?" He nodded as he remembered their time together.

* * *

Katerina screamed as he came up behind her. "Thor" She giggled. "You mustn't scare me like that" He kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, I just can't resist" She smiled up at him as they walked in a maze. "You seem sad, what is wrong?" She picked up a flower and started to pick off the petals. "You are still thinking of your sister?"

"It has only been a week since she went missing. It would be cruel not to mourn"

"I wouldn't. If my brother went missing then I would continue to attend parties and feasts, drinking as much rum as I would so desire"

"Are you really made of that much stone. You would not even care for your own brother. If your brother went missing even I, a person who has not met him, would mourn. It is almost as if you do not feel pain"

"Of course I feel pain" He wrapped his arm around her waist. "I just don't show it"

"My mother used to say that there is nothing better than a good cry" She smiled. "I see this is making you uncomfortable. Let's play a game." She began to run off.

"Wait! What are the rules" He called out to her.

"Who needs rules" She called from afar. He ran after her.

* * *

"I can tell that she loves you more than she could ever love me" Thor said to Loki. "She treats you differently. She will laugh when what you say isn't actually that amusing, she will stare at you with loving eyes. She holds you as if she doesn't want to let go." Thor smiled at his little brother. "You have a good one there, don't ever let her go"

"I'd rather die than do such a thing" He smirked.

"Loki" They both turned to find Katerina standing in the door way. "What are you doing out of bed?" She walked over to them and pulled her dressing gown tighter. She stood beside Loki and gave him an expecting look.

"I was just talking to my brother" She gave Thor a smile but he looked away. "Why are you out of bed, you know you need to rest"

"I cannot sleep without you beside me Loki, you know that" She said as he stroked his arm. Another tear rolled down Thor's cheek. "Are you ok Thor, you seem sad?"

"Uh, he is fine Katerina" Loki said. "Just go back to bed, I will join you shortly" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before returning to his chambers. "You're welcome" Thor smiled at Loki. "I know it's hard just try to busy yourself with other things. It will help" He gave his brother a pat on the back. "Goodnight brother" He returned to his chambers and curled up next to Katerina.

"Are you sure he is ok?" She asked. "I couldn't tell but it looked like he was crying"

"I will explain in the morning, my love, but for now all I want to do is hold you." He sighed. "You did almost die this morning. I don't think I could ever be away from you for too long now."


	14. Chapter 14: Chase or Kiss?

Loki stirred to find his angel sitting on the edge of the bed, carefully brushing her hair. She looked at him and smiled. They exchanged good mornings and a quick kiss. Loki took the brush from her hands and began to brush through her hair. He enjoyed doing it though he didn't know why. Maybe it was because he was intoxicated by the smell of her hair, always smelling like lavenders. He put down the brush and attempted to plait her hair. "I saw a servant with this hairstyle" He said. "I think it would look beautiful on you" She looked at her hair in the mirror when he finished and unplaited it imedietley. "Do you not like it?" He asked.

"No, I like it. I just prefer my hair to be out. It feels more free" He pulled her down ontop of him and gave her a kiss. "Mm, you said you would tell me why your brother was so upset last night." He sighed and pushed a lock of her hair behind her ears.

"Well my dear, it seems that he is in love with a woman that has the affections of annother man."

"That sounds dreadful. I would hate to be in love with somebody who loves someone else. Did he happen to say who this woman was?"

"Yes." He sighed again. "It seems that he is in love with you, Katerina" She began to laugh. "Why do you laugh?"

"Well you told a joke didn't you? Thor would never love a soul, let alone me. He is incapable of love" He looked at her, slightly annoyed that she was saying such things. "He is made of stone"

"I was not joking Katerina, he does love you" She began to open her mouth when there was a knock at the door. "Enter" Loki demanded. Sesila walked through holding a note. She passed it to Katerina and whispered something into her ear that Loki could not hear. Sesila bowed before them before leaving. "What does it say my dear?" He asked.

"I...uh...it's nothing. Just a simple letter from what appears to be a secret admirer." She placed the letter on the night stand. She leaned in and kissed him passionately. He pulled away and stared at the letter. He reached out for it and she slapped his hand. "Don't make me bite you" She giggled. He pushed her off of him and reached for the letter. "Ow" She pouted. He picked up the letter and she quickly pried it from his hands. She ran to the other side of the room as quick as lightening.

"Katerina, you should not have made such a big fuss." He walked over to her a wrapped his arms around her waist. "Now I know that you have something to hide." She giggled as he rubbed her hips and pulled her closer. He grabbed at the letter and she pulled away.

"Maybe I do have something to hide" She giggled. He lifted her over his head and walked towards the bed. "Loki!" She shrieked. "Put me down!" He placed her on the bed and crawled over the top of her. He kissed at her neck and she smiled.

"You know" He said as he propped himself up on his elbow. "If you are going to be my wife, you cannot keep secrets from me"

"Mm ok but if you want to find out my secrets, you'll have to catch me" She whispered. She untangled herself from him slowly. He would've held her down if he weren't as tired as he was. She wandered over to their walk in closet and picked out a green dress. She put it on and wandered out. She kissed his cheek before skipping out of the room. She poked her head back in. "You're not going to catch me?" She pouted.

He shook his head. "You have you're fun my dear" She smiled before skipping off.

* * *

Katerina looked over her letter once more as she walked.

_Dear Katerina, I am aware that my brother has told you of why I was crying last night. I want you to know that it was no joke. I love you Katerina. I always have. I told you a long time ago that I do feel, I just don't show it as well as others. I would like to speak with you if I could. Please meet me in the fields on the outskirts of Asgard at any time today. _  
_ ~Thor_

She sighed as she made her way there. She had no idea what he would want to speak about that he couldn't write in a letter. As she walked she thought of Loki, what would he think of her actually going to this meeting? Thor was sitting on the ground, just looking out across the fields. She sat beside him and said nothing.

"Hello Katerina" He greeted her.

"Hello" It seemed that he was lost for words. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I overheard that servants gossiping. Is it true that you are marrying Loki?" She nodded and he looked down. "I am sorry, I should have told you how I felt sooner"

"It is ok." She paused and looked over the fields "I am sorry that you are hurting." She sighed and they sat in silence for a while. Thor grabbed her hand and pulled her into him. "What are you doing?" He laid his lips upon hers. She struggled to get away but he was much too strong. When he finally let her go she pushed him off her and ran away, back to the palace. She ran to Loki's chambers and worried him when she burst through the doors. "Loki!" She ran over to the bed where he sat and hugged him tightly.

"Katerina, what is wrong?" He asked.

"Next time I want you to chase me, you do it. Ok?"

"Of course." He held her tightly, still confused. She was in pure shock. Technically she had just cheated on Loki. "But what happened." She pulled away and looked at him, eyes dotted with tears.

"It was Thor. Your….your brother….he uh," Katerina lightly pressed her fingers to her lips, still feeling it upon them. "He kissed me. I am so sorry" She bowed her head to him in shame. "It seems I have been unfaithful"

"Please tell me you're kidding or you're just trying to make me jealous" Rage was painted on his face, envy swimming in his emerald eyes. "Katerina, tell me your kidding!" He yelled. She jumped back in fear.

"No….no…..I'm not kidding. I'm not trying to make you jealous." She cried.

"D-Did he kiss you or did you kiss him?"  
"He...he kissed me" She stuttered. "But I couldn't stop it because he held me down"

"Well then you were not unfaithful" She smiled. "Promise me that he means nothing to you" He held her hands in his and stared deep into her eyes. She shivered at his touch.

"He…he means nothing to me"


	15. Chapter 15: Torture

Katerina sighed as she stared out over all of Asgard from the balcony. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Loki standing in the doorway. She smiled as he approached. "I was thinking," He began. "We should marry over there" He pointed somewhere in the fields that they played games in. "Do you remember that place?"

"Our first kiss" She said. She blushed a little and he kissed her cheek. "I love you" She whispered. He lifted her up and sat her on the stone wall of the balcony.

"Are you well rested?" He asked as he ran his fingers over her abdomen. "You still seem quite tired."

"I am very well rested" She smiled and put a finger to his lips. "And before you waste your breath, I am very happy" He smiled down at her before leaning in and kissing her. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. "Loki, I am quite thirsty"

"I will fetch you water then" She grabbed at his arm when he started to walk away.

"Not that kind of thirsty" She eyed him wondering if he knew her intentions. He sat beside her on the bed and pulled his collar so that his neck was exposed to her.

"Then by all means, drink" She sat up and licked her lips as she eyed his neck. She bared her fangs and bit in. He struggled to hold back his scream but Loki managed. She drank viciously. The first time she drank his blood he liked it, it was a nice sensation but now it was pure torture. He couldn't help it. He screamed and she pulled back immediately.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked, fearful that she may have.

"A little" He said, clutching at his bleeding neck. She bit down into her arm and she shoved her bleeding wrist into his mouth. He pushed it away. "What are you doing?" He asked, shocked. She wiped her blood from his mouth.

"It will heal your wounds" She said. He felt the bite at his neck slowly disappearing as if she had done nothing. The only proof that she had actually bit him was that she was covered in his blood. He grabbed a washcloth and patted down her chin. "Thank you" He kissed her. He could taste a tiny hint of his blood in her mouth. She pulled away from him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, it's just...I feel shameful now" He could see it in her eyes. She looked down into her lap and bit her lip as she nervously played with her fingers. He actually found it quite cute. He smiled and brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"My dear, you do not need to feel any amount of shame. You are just being who you are" He pulled the blankets over her and slithered in. "Goodnight my love"

"Goodnight Loki"

* * *

Side note: Sorry, this chapter was really short and quite pointless but trust me the next chapter will be much better


	16. Chapter 16: Nightmares

Katerina woke up screaming. She cradled her head in her hands and cried. Loki jumped up and pulled her closer to him. She couldn't stop crying. Her nightmare was so horrifying. "Katerina, Katerina. What is wrong?" She couldn't answer. He held her close to him and waited until she had her breathing under control. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"No" She shook her head. "I had the a terrifying nightmare" She cried. She buried her face in his chest and cried. "It was horrible"

"Tell me what creatures you fear, that haunts your dreams, Katerina. I will make them go away" She pulled back and stared at him.

"Loki" She cupped his face in her hands. "I dreamed of you" He stared at her, baffled. "I...I...I dreamed that you...you were a...a frost giant" She stuttered. "And you tried to kill me" She wept into his shoulder. He rubbed his hand up and down her back, soothing her as she cried.

"Shh. Shh. I've got you. You're safe here" She nodded and pulled back. She gave him an appreciative kiss.

"Thank you" She whispered. He caressed her hair and held her tightly. "I am safe when I am with you" He hated her words. She wasn't safe. He really was a Jotun. What would she think when she found out. If she found out. Katerina would surely fear him.

"Uh, you should sleep" He laid down and pulled her down on top of him. She snuggled in tightly, still shivering to some extent. "We have a big day tomorrow"

Katerina awoke to the sun shining brightly in her eyes. She rolled over so that she was no longer facing it. She noticed a beautiful white dress hung over Loki's chair. She got out of bed and was surprised to find that he wasn't there. "Good morning milady" Sesila said as she came in with a tray of food. "You may want to eat before you change. The handmaidens spent days working on that for you. They would be very cross if they learned you had spilled food on it" Katerina admired the dress as she rubbed the silk between her thumb and her forefinger.

"Where is Loki?" She asked.

"He didn't want to be here because its bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding" She smiled as she placed the tray on the desk. She began to make the bed.

"Excuse me?" Sesila picked up the dress and laid it out on the bed so that Katerina could sit on the chair.

"Is that not a tradition on Midgard milady?" Sesila bowed.

"No it is but…." Katerina stared at the dress. "I had no idea the wedding was today. I mean I haven't even prepared my vows and what of the rings and who is coming? I think I am getting cold feet"

"The prince has had two rings especially made already and no one will be there but you, the prince and the priest. I suggest you eat something though Katerina, I mean milady" Katerina sat and began to eat. "Is there anything else you require from me milady?"

"No, there is nothing I need from you"

"Uh, milady. May I ask a few questions?" Katerina nodded and gestured for Sesila to sit on the bed. "I have studied vampires for a very long time but I have never actually met one and I would like to learn from an actual vampire."

"Ask away Sesila"

"Well in the books it says that vampire's burn to death in the sun but I have seen you running and playing outside in the sunlight. I do not understand why you do not burn?"

"Well, Sesila, you see this" She pointed to the necklace that sat in the hollow of her neck. "It's called a daylight necklace. A witch enchanted it to protect me from the sun. If I was to take it off I would burn."  
Sesila's face lit up with wonder. "Wow. So, um, it says in one book that you can control a person's mind. Is that true?"

"Yes. It's called compulsion. You stare into their eyes and say whatever you would want them to do. Shall we test it" Sesila nodded, excited to see it happen before her eyes.

"As much as I would like to see you do compulsion, you really should change into your dress" Katerina nodded and Sesila left her to change. The material felt wonderful upon her skin. It was sleeveless and pinched at her hips. She spun in her dress, watching as it flowed around her.

-  
Katerina smiled as she saw Loki waiting for her in the fields. He was wearing his full attire and holding a bouquet of flowers. "You look…..stunning" Loki said once she reached him. He took her hand in his and gave her the flowers.

The priest cleared his throat. "Uh, shall I begin?" Loki nodded, his eyes never leaving hers. "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of miss Katerina Petrova and Loki Odinson." Katerina could not help but feel herself blush and his smile grew bigger at her adorableness. "Now we shall proceed to the vows, Katerina?"

"Oh, I didn't prepare anything. I didn't even know that the wedding was today"

"It's ok" Loki assured her. "Just say what's in your heart"

"Loki" She began, searching her mind for words. "A long time ago I was nothing but a lost girl. You rescued me from a cruel fate and every day I find myself thanking you for that. I never thought that I would ever find someone who I would love as much as I love you. My mother always told me that every man would eventually break my heart but today I find myself with a full heart that beats for you and only you"

"Loki?" The priest said, turning to him.

"Katerina. When I found you so many months ago I was entranced by you, I had to know you. I am very happy that I decided to help you because if I didn't I would still be just a broken and lost soul. You've shown me how to love and how it feels to be loved. You opened my eyes to a new kind of happiness that I never knew existed. A long time ago I made a vow that I would do whatever it takes to make you happy and I hope that my love for you does make you truly happy" Katerina felt her eyes watering at his beautiful words.

"And now the rings" The priest announced.

"Uh, thank you but I can take it from here" Loki nodded at the priest, hinting him to leave and he did as the prince requested. Loki held out his hand and two gold rings appeared. Katerina picked up the ring and slid it onto his finger. He took the second ring and began to slide it onto hers. She smiled and looked up at him. Her smile faded as quickly as it appeared. "Is something wrong?" He asked. She took a few steps back from him and let go of his hand. "Katerina?" She backed away as he stepped forward.

"Y-Your…your….your s-skin" She stuttered. He looked down at his hands. They were blue like the Frost Giant he was. His eyes red like a demon and markings on his skin. "F-Frost Giant" she breathed. He took hold of her arm and she yelped, a mix of fear and surprise from the cold touch. "No" She gasped. "Oh, no"

"I am sorry. I did not mean for you to find out like this" He pulled her in tightly. She broke away quickly.

"No, stay away from me!" She screamed before running away.

"Katerina..." He trailed off. "Don't leave me"

Katerina ran until she was no longer in sight. She felt angry, betrayed, deceived. How could he not tell her? She told him her secret, why couldn't he do the same? Wouldn't he have told her if he really did love her? She felt a rush of emotions flow through her but she did not feel frightened or afraid. He was still Loki. Still the man she had come so close to marrying. She turned around and thought about going back. She wiped away a few tears before she ran back the way she came. Loki was sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree. He was back to normal which Katerina was relieved to see. He head was buried in his hands. She slowly walked over to him.

"Loki?" She whispered. She sat down on her legs and stared at him even though he didn't look up. She crawled over to him on all fours and tugged on his arm. "Loki" He looked up at her and she smiled at him. "Hey" He stared at her, a little relieved that she came back

"Are...are you afraid?" He croaked after a few silent moments. She stared into his emerald eyes, remembering when they were red, and her smile faded. "I need you, Katerina, please, I beg you, don't be afraid." He took hold of her hand and it wasn't cold like it had been.

"I, uh...no. I am not afraid. I was just shocked, that is all" He smiled at her but she still held a blank expression. "Why didn't you tell me? You know I have had nightmares of such things." He didn't speak. "It makes me feel like you don't trust me"

"Katerina, I trust you. You are the only person I can trust. I just...I didn't know how to tell you without you being afraid"

"Loki, I could never fear you." She said as she twined her fingers through his hair. "You forget that I am a monster too" She pressed her lips to his again and again. She felt him smile beneath her lips. She pulled away and stared at his beautiful face. "Maybe this is a sign"

"A sign for what?"

"A sign that we still have much to learn about each other before we are bound together by holy matromony" His smile faded. She cupped his face in her hand and rubbed her thumb over his cheek. "Please do not be upset with me"

"My dear, I would protest but if it makes you happy to wait then I shall wait." She smiled at him.

"Thank you" She whispered.


	17. Chapter 17: Awakening

"Katerina! Katerina!" Loki whispered in her ear. "Wake up, please wake up" She slapped him away and pulled the blankets over her. "Katerina, I need you to wake up" She groaned and opened her eyes. She grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it.

"No, go away" She cocooned herself in the blankets and closed her eyes once more. He ran his hand up her nightgown and squeezed her ass. "Loki! Stop it"

"Katerina….." He poked at her and she slapped him once more. "Odin has awakened" Her eyes snapped open and she sat up right.

"What?" She ran her fingers through her hair. "Are you speaking the truth?" He nodded "This is not good. I….I need to leave. I should go back to Bulgaria"

"No, Katerina, you'll stay with me." He pulled her into him. "I don't want you to go"

"You may not but your father clearly does." She said as she got out of bed. "This is very, very bad." She sighed. "I don't want to leave either but he thinks I am in Bulgaria, mourning for you. What should happen if he finds out I came back or…or that we had a child? He'll kill you. He said he'd kill you if I didn't break your heart and I didn't. He'll kill you" He walked over to Katerina and embraced her. He kissed at her neck and she moaned. "Loki…" He slid his hand up her dress and began to rub her back. "It is not the time for that" She broke away from him and sat in the chair at his desk.

"I'm sorry, I just….I'm sorry" She smiled at him. "I'm really sorry" He sat on the arm of the chair and kissed the top of her head. "If you do go back to Bulgaria, can I come with you?"

"Your father would know if you weren't here"

"Then I will leave a multiple here in my place"

"A multiple?" He hadn't shown her all of his powers yet. This was one she would adore. He raised his hand and a second Loki appeared in front of her. "Oh, wow" She smiled. "Now I have two of you to keep me company" She stood up and walked over to the multiple. She poked at him and he smiled. "This is so strange" She said as she circled him. She traced his jaw line with her finger. "I love magic" She giggled. Katerina skipped back to the real Loki. "I've got a better idea"

"And what might that be?" She leaned down.

"We can stay here in Asgard and use your multiple to make Odin think you are somewhere else when you are actually with me. For example, your multiple could be sitting in the fields when you are actually making sweet love to me in your chambers" He felt himself erect at her softly spoken words. She ran her fingers over his bare chest before she straddled his lap. She began to kiss his chest and his head rolled back. She giggled. "Too bad" She stood up. "I am not in the mood for that" She walked back to the multiple. "You," She pointed at him. "I want you to go to Odin's chambers and distract him for a good two hours." She turned back to Loki. "We will be out enjoying this fine day"

* * *

Loki and Katerina walked in the maze, arms linked, and her head upon his shoulder. It was a beautiful maze. The hedges so tall you could not see over them and a beautiful courtyard in the centre with a water fountain and a few benches. They walked for a good fifteen minutes before he stopped and stood in front of her. "Katerina, I would like to give you a gift"

"A gift?" She smiled up at him. "What sort of gift?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful necklace. "A necklace?" She touched the pendant and her smile grew bigger.

"This necklace is enchanted," He began "When it glows and reads my name you will know that I am thinking of you." He walked behind her and placed it around her neck, doing up the clasp at the back.

"Thank you, it's beautiful" He unclasped her daylight necklace and she quickly stopped him from taking it off. "No, I cannot take this off"

"I know, because you will burn. But do not worry, I've enchanted this one to protect you from the sun also" He pulled off her old necklace and to her surprise she did not burn. He kneeled in front of her and placed the old necklace in her hands. "I hope you like it"

"Of course I like it, in fact I love it. And I love you too" She tossed her old necklace into the hedge and kissed his cheek.

"You do not want to keep that" She shook her head no. "Are you happy my dear?" She nodded and giggled. "Katerina, I want you so much. I want to love you and have that love be returned" She lightly placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him a devilish smile.

"If you really want me, you're going to have to catch me" She snickered as she ran off and out of the maze. She found a tree and hid behind it. He exited the maze and looked around for her. He could see the material of her dress from behind the tree. He walked over to it. She peered behind the tree and could see him advancing. He looked around the tree but she was no longer there. He turned to find her running the way she came. He took off, desperate to hold her in his arms. Loki took hold of her arm once he reached her and they both fell to the ground. She giggled as he pulled her into him and laid kisses so light on her cheeks that she could barely feel them. "I love you"

"I love you too" He sighed and looked up at the sky. "Do you remember the first time we played this game"

"Yes, I was still only new here and you were being such a gentleman to me. But I will always remember that day as the first time you kissed me"

* * *

"Katerina?" Loki's voice found her in a haze and she slowly opened her eyes to see his face hovering above. "You fell asleep"

"Hm" She sighed as she studied him. "It's so peaceful out here" Loki had brought her out to the fields, to have a picnic and spend the day together. "I'm sorry my lord, I was simply tired."

"I do not mind. If you need to rest then rest." Katerina looked at him, wondering if he felt the same way about her. His smile sent shivers down her spine. Sometimes she felt that when he looked at her, he was really looking into her soul "Besides, I wanted to give you some time to relax. Taking in a new world must be overwhelming for you." Loki lay beside her. She could feel a lock of his hair upon her cheek and it gave her chills.

"It is but I am grateful. If you hadn't found me I would've been killed" He looked into her eyes. He could almost read the feelings she was experiencing through them. "What is wrong?" She asked with concern.

"Nothing, I am in complete bliss" He could see happiness swimming in her brown eyes. And a tad bit of lust in those eyes as well. "Are you happy here?" She smiled and he almost couldn't handle her adorableness.

"Yes" she giggled. It took everything he had not to kiss her. It would have been completely inappropriate and what if she didn't feel the same way. Katerina sat up right. "Would you like to play a game?"

"Sure, what might the rules be?"

"It's very easy; I used to play it with my brother Lief. The rules are simple. Somebody shall run as fast as they can, the other must wait ten seconds then they would chase after the one who ran first. If the one chasing can catch the one running in sixty seconds they win. If you fail to catch the one running then the runner shall win. Whoever wins is rewarded with a prize of the loser's choice. But it can't be something mean"

"Sounds fun, I'll play" Too be honest Loki had no interest in the petty game but it seemed to make his guest happy. She stood up and tossed her cloak to the ground without care. "I will chase you"

"Ok, ready?" He nodded. "Go!" She ran as fast as he could from him. He waited the ten seconds but gave her an extra five for it seemed he would be a lot faster than her. He took off, chasing after her. He didn't show any mercy and had caught up to her in seconds. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. She giggled and it made him want her more. "I guess you win." Loki didn't want to let her go. Her hair smelt like lavenders. It was intoxicating. He let go of her eventually. She turned to face him. "So I guess I need to think of a prize"

"How about we pretend that you won and I give you a prize?"

"Oh, I don't know how I would feel about that. People have told me to be wary of you." He looked at her confused. "You are the god of mischief, are you not?" He smiled.

"Don't worry too much, I'm only trouble to those I do not like"

"Ok what's my prize, my lord?" He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He leaned down and kissed her lips. Too his surprise she let him though she was hesitant. He brushed her cheek with his thumb and she calmed a little. Her lips were soft and tasted like strawberries. "Mm. That's a nice a prize" She stated after the kiss.

"Come; let us return to the palace. You seem more tired after that game"

"I'd rather stay out here. Besides, it's still light out" She laid down in the field of flowers and closed her eyes. Loki joined her and watched as she fell asleep. He brushed a lock of her hair out of the way so he could admire her face. She snuggled into him. He found it strange at first but soon got used to it. The smell of lavenders hung about the air, it's a smell he would never forget. The god of mischief had never thought he would ever fall in love with someone but Katerina was a hard woman to resist. He saw her discarded cloak she had left where they had sat before. He began to pull away so he could fetch it. "No, come back here" She sighed as he pulled away. He hadn't known that she was still awake. So the snuggling was genuine, not sub conscious. Her arms wrapped around him, pulling his body over hers. "I want to feel you." He smiled down at her and she bit her lip. She fell asleep in his arms. So peaceful. He loved it. He wanted her with every fiber of his being.

"Sleep sweet my angel" He whispered.


	18. Chapter 18: Hiding

Three months passed. Their plan had worked. Odin did not expect a thing. The multiple was doing its job well and the couple were as happy as they could ever be. Nobody knew except for their faithful servant Sesila. She was just a good a liar as the god of mischief himself. Loki had been teaching Katerina about magic and she taught him about the wonders of Midgard. They loved that things were working out and praying that the Allfather would fall into his sleep again.

Katerina peered over Loki's shoulder. He was gazing out the window, busy in thought. He hadn't eaten a thing all day yesterday or this morning. It was beginning to worry her and his healer. "Loki," She gulped full of anxiety. "You can't not eat" His head didn't turn her way. He seemed to be tangled in his thoughts. "Loki!"

"Sorry, my dear, I was just a tad bit distracted" He gaze fell upon her. The worry lines creased her face. When he looked in her eyes there was no happiness. He busied himself with staring at her body. She was wearing a beautiful dark blue dress with black lacing. It was a bit tight though so her exquisite figure was quite easily visible.

"Your healer said you must eat something and soon. It can make you very sick." She sighed. He made no effort to collect his tray of untouched food. "And I would hate to see you sick.

"Well maybe my healer is trying to make me as fat as Volstagg,' Katerina picked up the tray and walked closer. "with a stomach so wide I would surely break thee Bifrost." She laughed at his cruel joke and the tray rattled in her hands. Loki quickly stood and clasped his hands over hers in attempt to stop the rattling. "Are you happy my dear?"

"Yes, very happy" He smiled as his wish was fulfilled. "But I'll be happier once you eat something" She placed the tray on his desk and he sat down to eat. Katerina sat on his lap and nestled her head into his neck. Loki took a bite of some sort of meat and it made her smile grow bigger. "Thank you"

"Anything to make you happy my dear" She looked up at her beloved just before she kissed him. She snuggled in closer to him and sighed.

"So what were you thinking about that distracted you so much?"

"I was thinking of the night I met you"

Katerina ran as fast as she could. She needed somewhere to hide but only trees surrounded her. She kept running. Her dress caught on something and she tripped. Katerina couldn't manage to stand up. Thankfully she could hide under a large tree root that was sticking out of the ground. She stiffened when she heard footsteps advancing. They were coming closer. It was probably Elijah. He had found her.

"Excuse me, miss, are you ok?" Katerina looked up and found herself staring into the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. This man could not have been Elijah and she did not recognize him as one of his henchmen. He had beautiful, inky, black hair and smooth, milky skin. He looked at her with worry and she realised she hadn't spoken yet.

"I-I'm fine" He offered his hand to her and she gladly accepted. He pulled Katerina to her feet and she brushed the dirt of her dress. "Thank you"

"My name is Loki" He gently kissed the back of her hand and she stared up in awe, his eyes entrancing. Again she noticed she hadn't spoken.

"I am Katerina. Katerina Petrova" He smiled down at her.

"That's a lovely name, Katerina" She smiled and it was just adorable to him. She loved her name being spoken in such a nice, velvety way.

"So why are you out here in the middle of the night?"

"I am hiding from someone"

"You're playing, ah what do you Midgardians call it…hide and seek?" He looked at her confused and she bit her lip. She pondered whether to tell him the truth or not. She into his eyes and decided she could trust him. Maybe he would even help her.

"No I am hiding from someone who is trying to kill me" He averted his eyes and thought for a moment. He looked around to make sure no one was there. Katerina stiffened when she heard her name being called out from afar. "That is him. I have to run" Loki put an arm out to stop her. "What are you doing?"

"How about I take you somewhere he cannot find you?" She smiled up at him, the fear faded from her big brown eyes. "Have you ever heard of Asgard?" She shook her head then looked in the way of where she had heard her name being called. "Close your eyes" She did as he commanded. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him. She began to feel sick. Her head was spinning and stomach was churning. She didn't open her eyes until Loki said to. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself in a very large bedroom. The bed was double the size of a king and there were steps leading up to it. There was a fireplace with a seating area in front of it and a desk with a chair. There was a chest of draws with a mirror on top next to a bookcase filled with books. She was still a little shocked. "Are you ok, Katerina?"

"H-How did y-you do that?" She stuttered. He was still holding on her as she looked around, fear returning in her eyes. He smiled at her

"Magic" She looked up in shock. She hadn't known that witches could possess magic like this. "I see that you are still confused but do not fret, you will learn soon enough" He let go of her and left the room. She went exploring and found a door that lead to a large bathroom with a bath the size of a pool. She found another door that led to a walk-in closet filled with leather garments. She walked back into the bedroom and waited for her rescuer to return. He came back with a beautiful night-gown in his arms. "Here, you may wear this tonight and you can sleep in my bed until I find a free room in the palace."

"I…uh…thank you" He gave her the dress and she gladly accepted. She had never known strangers to be so kind. "Uh, might I ask where you have taken me?"

"Ah, you are standing in my chambers, Katerina"

"Yes, I know that but where am I exactly. In your house in what did you call it….Asgrit?"

"No, Asgard and this is not my house this is the palace" She stared, confused. "I am the prince of Asgard"

"Oh" She curtsied before him. "My lord, thank you for taking me from that forest. I am honoured to be here" He smiled and left the room so she could change. She did so and crawled onto the bed, getting under the sheets with haste. She actually felt quite lonely that night. She had a dream that he snuck into the bed and held her all night. When she awoke she wondered if it had been a dream.

* * *

"I was entranced by your beauty that night" He said after swallowing another portion of food. "And I still am right now" Katerina felt as though she should say something but she could not find words. Loki was taken aback when she kissed him forcefully. He almost fell out of the chair. Katerina's hands wandered all over his body. She kissed Loki until he could no longer breathe properly and his head was spinning. "My dear, you have wonderful lips" He panted. She smiled devilishly and started nipping at his neck. "No, Katerina, I could not possibly take anymore" She pulled away and frowned at him.

"This is because you are not eating anymore, you are too tired to spend time with me. I am not happy anymore" She stood and began to walk away. Loki caught her arm and held her back.

"What can I do to make you happy, my love? You know I will do anything" She smiled down at him but did not speak. "Katerina, please. I only want you to be happy."

"I want you to love me" She pouted, indicating that she didn't feel loved. He stood up and placed his hand upon her cheek.

"You know that I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone."

"Now I am happy"


	19. Chapter 19: FrostBite

Katerina began shivering in her sleep. She woke up and saw Loki was in his Jotun form. She screamed in shock, forgetting that's what he was for a brief moment. He sat up at the sound of her scream. "Katerina, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just…..your skin" He looked down and sure enough it was blue.

"You told me you weren't afraid" She stroked his arm and the blue began to fade. His eyes faded back to the green that she loved. "Were…..were you lying to me Katerina?"

"No, I am not afraid. I was only shocked. I had forgotten that you are what you are." Loki stared at her, not believing the words she spoke. "Loki, I swear to you that I am not afraid" She was lying. He could see it in her eyes. He got out of the bed and stormed away from her.

"Do you honestly think you can deceive me?" He screamed as he turned to face Katerina. "I am the god of mischief! I cannot be lied to Katerina!" He grabbed hold of an empty glass and threw it into the wall. "You fear me; I can see it in your eyes!" She began to cry but he did not care. "Do you really think crying is going to make me stop? I am furious with you Katerina" She brushed away her tears "I've offered you freedom and you refused. Tell me why. You have seen who I truly am. Why would you freely choose to stay here by my side?" She couldn't speak. He sat down beside her. "Tell me!" He screeched.

"Loki, I choose to stay because I love you and I never want to be apart from you." She hugged him tightly in attempt to make him feel loved. "Your wish is for me to always be happy, my wish is for you to know that you are truly loved by another" He looked down into her brown eyes, getting lost in her beauty.

"I am so sorry. I did not mean to upset you" He couldn't quite find himself capable of hugging her back. He did eventually and kissed the top of her head. "Katerina, you have managed to melt the ice of my heart; you have loved me and taught me what it means to love another. Ensure that your heart beats for me as mine does for you"

"It would be my pleasure"

Loki felt like Katerina was still upset about his little outburst the other night. She started to want privacy and to be alone. She didn't show as much affection as she usually did. Even when they slept next to each other she didn't snuggle into him. She kept to one side and slapped him away when he tried to make a move. She busied herself with reading so that she did not have to converse with him. She started wearing more layers of clothing, no exposed skin. He tried to talk to her about it but she quickly changed the subject. Yesterday she was walking in the maze with Sesila and when she saw him in the courtyard she quickly went the other way.

Loki watched her from the balcony. She was walking with Sesila in the other maze. This one was lower so you could easily see over the hedges. He wished he could hear what they were talking about. Katerina looked up at him for a moment a gave him a small wave but that was all. "I have noticed that you and the prince have been quite distant lately" Sesila inquired. "Did something happen?" Katerina looked at Sesila with worry. "I mean, usually you would be walking out here with him not a maid"

"He worries that I do not love him and it's tiring me. I keep trying to make him feel loved but he just doesn't believe me. I do not understand why" She gazed up at the balcony and saw him standing there. She gave him a small wave but turned away before he could return it. "He thinks I'm the only person who would ever love him so he constantly needs to be reminded of it"

"I do not understand. If the problem is that he does not feel loved then wouldn't you want to spend as much time as you could trying to make him feel that way?"

"It is not just that. I found out something that I am worried I may accidentally tell him without meaning to."

"And what may that be? If you don't mind me asking"

"Odin found me. He knows that we are together. He said I can stay here until I am twenty years of age then he will banish me back to Midgard. But he also told me that Thor is the one to be crowned king. If I want to stay here in Asgard then I would have to marry him and be queen. He was practically telling me to marry Thor."

"And you do not want to leave Loki so you're thinking of taking Thor's hand in marriage"

"Oh god no, I just don't want to leave. I would never marry the brother of the man I love. Loki said that one day he would take me far from both Asgard and Midgard but…."

"You're not certain that he would do that" Katerina did not speak. "Ah, I see. You are worried he does not love you either. That is why you're thinking of accepting Odin's offer" Katerina nodded.

"It's very wrong to think this. I should not be having these thoughts. "

"No you shouldn't" Katerina and Sesila both spun around at the new voice. Loki stood there glaring at her. Sesila slipped away without a sound and left the two to talk. "I am sorry for sneaking up on you Katerina but you are making me worry deeply. And now that I know you are having these thoughts…." He paused to think. "Do you only pretend to love me so that you can stay in Asgard?" He asked.

"Loki" She licked her now dry lips and walked over to him. "I would never lie to you. And words do not even begin to describe how much I love you" She gazed into his eyes and smiled. She rubbed the pendant on her necklace between her fingers. "My dear Loki" She began to cry. "I love you, I love you, I love you." He brushed away her tears and stared in wonder. "I will never not love you. You are my whole world, you are my everything. My heart beats only for you and you alone. No one else occupies even a tiny sliver of my heart." He embraced her in a hug and didn't let go for at least five minutes. Her crying stopped and he pulled away. "I know that you need proof of my love even though you do not say it but do you know just how personal blood sharing is?" She smiled and he did to. He put his arm around her and they began to walk.

"Is it true? Is it true that Thor will be king?" She nodded. "Did Odin happen to tell you when the coronation will be?"

"Next week" His head hung low. "But I will be there with you. I will stand by your side for every minute of it."


	20. Ch 20: Sickness,Truth & Midnight Snacks

Loki stroked Katerina's hair and patted her down with a wet towel. She started to awaken and she managed a smile when she saw him "Have you taken ill, my dear?" He asked.

"I'm afraid so" She coughed and his smile faded. He continued to stroke her hair as she coughed.

"It pains me to see you in such a state" She smiled up to him and parted her chapped lips to speak. He put a finger to her lips. "Hush now. Rest until you are well again, my love." He handed her a glass of water and she skulled it quickly.

"Loki, I was wondering if you would do something for me"

"Anything for you" She bit her lip and he smiled. She looked so cute when she did that.

"I don't know if you can feel it but I feel very hot due to my illness. This may seem a stupid thing to ask of you," She played with a string on her dress. "but would you mind...possibly...if it's ok... taking on your Jotun form in attempt to cool me down?" He did as she said and laid down next to her. She snuggled in and sighed. "That's very nice, thank you" It was shocking that she was ok with this. Even though she wasn't afraid he could tell that Katerina did not like it. He could feel her temperature cooling at his touch.

"Is this ok?" She nodded. "I hope you feel well soon. Thor's coronation is only two days away and I would like for you to be there with me"

"Of course I will be there" She paused to cough. "Sick or not, I will be there." _What if it's for Thor?_ He thought. _What if she only wants to be there for Thor?_ "Loki, stop having such thoughts. I am not going to be there for your brother, I will be there for you" Loki wondered how she had known that and then he realized that he had spoken those words aloud.

"I am sorry, Katerina. I...I love you"

"Every time you speak those words I am reminded of the first time you said them" She tangled her fingers into his and sighed as the memory flooded through her mind.

The lord walked to Katerina's chambers holding a red rose. There had been a few kisses after their first and he had found himself head over heels in love with her. He knocked on the door and panicked inside. He was about to tell her how he felt. He had never spoken the words nor had them spoken to him. Loki didn't even care if she didn't say it back; he just wanted her to know. She greeted with a smile and he handed her the rose. "Oh!" She said surprised. He could feel himself tense. "That's beautiful. Thank you Loki, I...I mean my lord" He smiled as she tried to please him. "How are you today?" She asked, trying to cover her mistake.

"Katerina, we must speak" He said as he dragged her over to the bed and sat her down next to him.

"Is something wrong my lord?" He took hold of her hand. He took a deep breath and searched deep into his soul to find the perfect words.

"I wonder, Katerina, do you think of me? Do you allow me to occupy even a tiny sliver of your beautiful mind?" He asked her. She looked at him, confused by the questions he was asking her. That was clear to the god. "I ask you this, my dear, because you've completely taken over mine. You are all that fills my mind. My thoughts have been replaced by the sound of your voice, the twinkle in your eyes, the lavender smell of your hair, the softness of your lips" Katerina was completely over-whelmed by what he was telling her. She was without words. "I could go on forever my sweet Katerina. Even the syllables of your name are enough to keep me alive. I love you" She stared at him for a few moments, her mouth hung open wide. She could feel her palms sweating and her mouth dry.

"L-Loki...nobody has ever told me they love me. I don't even know what to say"

"You needn't say a thing, my dear. I just need you to know how I feel"

Loki fell asleep before her memory ended. She slithered out of the bed and snuck out. She made her way down to the apothecary. She greeted the healer when she saw her. "Hello, may I please have the cure?" The healer nodded and rummaged through her draw until she found a small vial. She handed it to Katerina and she drank it quickly. She felt her temperature disappear, her blocked nose unblock, and her inflamed throat distinguished. "Thank you" She curtsied for the healer. "Not just for the cure but for making me sick in the first place. I think it really helped."

"So the lord believes that you are fine with his...problem?" Katerina nodded. "And he is happy that you feel ok?" She nodded again. "I require payment you know"

"And I have payment" Katerina walked closer, her lust for blood growing. "How would you like to be a vampire? A creature of the night with immortality, super strength and speed? How would you like to be powerful?" The healer stared at Katerina for a moment.

"That shall suffice. Will the transition hurt?"

"It would but too bad, I am the only vampire that gets to walk these halls. And I should kill you anyway"

"Why do you want to kill me? I helped you"

"Yes you may have but don't think I know the little stunt you pulled." The healer was confused by her words. "I see that you are baffled by my words, I shall jog your memory then. You told Sesila to tell me that vampires die if they birth a child that is Asgardian. That was clearly a lie because I am still living. You figured that I would run away and you could have the prince all to yourself. But when I came back you slipped quite a lot of vervain into my drink. I appeared dead but wasn't really." Katerina walked forward, all innocence lost and replaced by darkness. "You tried to get rid of me!" She screamed. The healer stepped back. "You want Loki for yourself. You forget that he belongs to me. I am not going to let you take him from me! And just to be sure that you won't, I will kill you" The healer screamed for help and tried to run. Katerina was too fast and was at her side in only a second. She bared her fangs and bit into her neck, killing her ravenously. The corpse of the healer fell to the ground once she dropped it. Katerina pulled her dressing robe tighter and made her way back to Loki's chambers. She walked into the bathroom and stared herself in the mirror. She could only feel shame inside her. That's two innocent girls she has killed. "I'm going crazy" Katerina said to herself as she picked up a washcloth a started dabbing at her chin.

"Katerina?" Her head snapped to the door where Loki stood, staring at her. "Why are you out of bed? And...and what did you do?" Her eyes quickly flicked to the mirror. There was still blood on her chin and the washcloth. It was clear that he was worried.

"Oh, just a midnight snack" She didn't know how else to explain it. She had no other words. They both stood in silence. She stared at her feet as he stared at her. "Uh, thank you for doing what you did today. It helped. I am no longer ill" He took the cloth from her hands and dabbed away the rest of the blood. She looked up at him, gazing into his beautiful eyes. He put down the washcloth and stared at her beautiful face.

"You're not going crazy" He told her. She smiled at him before she took his mouth in hers. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. "Do not be ashamed, Katerina" He said as he placed her down. "I do not mind that you are a vampire. If anything, it only makes me love you more"


End file.
